dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tate Black
Tate Donovan Black is the son of Brady Black and Theresa Donovan. He is the first child for both Brady and Theresa and the first grandchild of Days of Our Lives supercouple Shane Donovan and Kimberly Brady. He is portrayed by twins Thomas and Peter, as mentioned by Jen Lilley in an interview Character history Theresa discovered she was pregnant with Brady's child on November 3, 2014. Theresa was overjoyed about the news because she and Brady were currently estranged due to what she did to Brady's father, John Black. Theresa sees their child as a fresh start and a chance to reconcile things with Brady. Theresa shares the news of her pregnancy with best friend, Anne Milbauer. Unbeknownst to them, Brady's ex-fiancée, Kristen DiMera overheard Theresa sharing her news and she flew into a jealous rage trashing the park in her distress. While Theresa and Anne tried to come up with ways to tell Brady the news about the baby, Kristen begins plotting against Theresa. Despite previously struggling with addiction, Theresa was shown to care for her baby and take her pregnancy seriously by refusing alcohol and other dangerous drugs for the sake of the child. Theresa calls Brady and tries to tell him about the baby, but he hangs up in her face. Kristen hires two goons to knock Theresa unconscious while she is walking home in the park. The goons take Theresa to a warehouse outfitted with gurneys and other medical supplies. When Theresa awakens in the warehouse, she is dressed in a hospital gown and a doctor approaches her with a needle. Before the doctor pokes her with the needle, Theresa expresses concern because she's pregnant and the doctor confirms that he is well aware of her pregnancy and sticks her anyways, rendering her unconscious again. Later, Kristen arrives at the warehouse and is wheeled into the room on a gurney also wearing a hospital gown. The doctor asks Kristen if she is ready for the procedure, to which Kristen readily agrees. Kristen vows to get what is rightfully hers. The procedure begins and Brady and Theresa's embryo is transferred into Kristen's womb to be carried by Kristen, as she always wanted to have Brady's child. Kristen calls Brady to tell him that she will be leaving town with a piece of him. After the procedure, Kristen leaves town and evidence of Theresa's pregnancy is erased. Brady does not even believe Theresa when she eventually gets the chance to tell him she's pregnant. Theresa is sure she is pregnant, and reminds Brady that they did not use protection the last two times they had sex. Theresa and Brady go to the hospital and her aunt Kayla Brady Johnson runs a pregnancy test. Theresa is shocked when the pregnancy test comes back negative and Brady blasts her for lying before telling her to stay out of his life. Theresa is confused because she was so sure she was pregnant. She was pregnant before but the test came back negative because Kristen has already taken the embryo. It is unknown when Kristen will return with Brady and Theresa's child. Many Days of Our Lives fans have speculated that the story and birth of Brady and Theresa's child will mirror that of Philip Kiriakis, who was stolen from his mother Kate Roberts, as an embryo, because his surrogate mother, Vivian Alamain was obsessed with Philip's father, Victor Kiriakis and wanted Victor's child. In mid-October 2014, Days of Our Lives released a casting call for identical twins to play a newborn baby boy. The casting call stated that the babies needed to be 7-9 pounds, Caucasian with light hair and light eyes. Although the babies will play a newborn boy, they also considered baby girls to play the part. They asked that the babies be a small set of 6 month old twins, but considered younger sets as well. The twins will play on multiple episodes of Days of Our Lives, with taping beginning on October 22, 2014. According to We Love Soaps, this means that viewers will not meet the babies until around March 2015. Many viewers speculated that this casting call could be for Brady and Theresa's child, which was later confirmed. The baby appeared on-screen for the first time on April 14, 2015. It is revealed that Kristen has named Brady and Theresa's baby boy, Christopher, presumably after herself and they have been living in Italy. Melanie Jonas find out what happened and told Brady and Brady went to Italy and find Kristen with Christopher along with Theresa who had been kidnapped by Kristen and Melanie, Brady and Theresa are reunited with Christopher, Kristen is presumed deceased after Marlena shoved her through a window and she fell down to the bay. Christopher is returned to his parents thanks to Melanie and taken home to Salem. He is renamed Tate Donovan Black. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.